Forging History
by Col.Foley
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are traveling through time and space, shortly after the events of the Big Bang.  The Doctor bored by the new domestic life style decides to take them on a treat.  Instead they set in motion an adventure that will change history.
1. Chapter 1

**Forging History. **

The Doctor drummed his hands on the control panel of the TARDIS absentmindedly. Amy and Rory were off, doing what married couples did, which is something that he did not bargain for when he invited them on board.

He was wondering what he was going to do. It had been relatively boring since he had them on. Not really the life he was used to.

Though he supposed it was all Rory's fault, insisting that he take a day off from saving the world….again.

But that was not something to keep him happy. He was one to be always on the move showing humans the greater universe and experiencing history first hand, often getting pleasantly surprised at the inconsistencies between what he discovered and what he thought he knew about the universe.

But early human marriage was more about exploring each other, and not the cosmos. They should have taken a honey moon and _then_ come with him.

But no.

He stretched out over the console frowning at it, taking his displeasure out on the TARDIS itself.

"DOCTOR!" Amy greeted him pleasantly coming down the steps, Rory following in her wake looking a bit more groggy at this time in the 'morning.'

The Doctor shook his head and fixed a smile to it. "Amy, Rory, good morning." He laughed as they came down.

"So where are we off to this time?" Amy asked joining him at the console, Rory hung back a little bit and watched them from a distance.

The Doctor fixed her in a stare and his eyes sparkled, they held it for several seconds before he snapped his fingers.

"Nowhere, we are just sort of drifting in the Vortex actually." He answered her running his eyes over the console.

"That is not like you." Rory finally spoke shocking them both.

"No its not." The Doctor answered, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"What you have run out of places to take us?" Rory quipped.

The Doctor stretched out and gazed skyward. "Rory there is at least one hundred trillion years of history, billions of planets, millions of species, at least 4 great and bountiful human empires, wars, slavery, great moments of beauty and sorrow. I have only been around for over nine hundred years. You do the math, there is still plenty of universe left to see. And that is just this one."

Rory blinked but probed unfazed. "So then…what's the problem?"

The Doctor turned to him and sighed a bit, fixing him in a contemplative gaze. "I do not know."

He clapped his hands suddenly. "Actually I got it, a real treat for the two of you."

"What Doctor?" Amy asked.

"A place in time and space. A pivotal moment. Two groups of a species at war recently, one has a moon and the other has a planet. They hate each other, fought a bitter war for years. Until a mediator came, a shining hero out of the night and saved them, uniting them and their people." The Doctor explained.

"And?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"Oh come on this is brilliant! We get to watch how a species has survived and come to grow together and forge a better tomorrow for them." The Doctor continued sounding giddy.

Amy threw her head back and winked at Rory. "What no sandy beaches, no rich sun set, no late night hotel room on an exotic alien planet?"

The Doctor frowned, jutting his head out at her until they were nearly touching. "HA! Domestic."

Amy pouted at him for a while and then rolled her eyes at him, smiling slightly though.

"Actually this might be fun." Rory supplanted needlessly.

The Doctor pointed at him before entering in the coordinates and slamming home the blue switch.

_TARDIS Landing…. some time later…or earlier…or whenever…_

The Doctor ran out to the doors as soon as the TARDIS had stopped its shuttering. He looked gleeful as his coat billowed in his wake.

"Now outside of these doors is their great city. The city on the moon. A jewel of scientific might. Shall we?"

Amy and Rory nodded slightly both of them looking eager.

The Doctor grinned and opened the door…

Only to be met with a scene of pure horror.

In the distance fires dotted the horizon, gutting former tall structures, now ghosts of their former glory.

"What?" The Doctor proclaimed.

A long orange tail of fire shot its way over their head, landing hard on the ground and exploding. Others followed making whistling sounds as they went.

"This is not right." The Doctor frowned around the area, watching the carnage and the evil be unleashed on the civilization below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on this, got involved in other writing projects and sort of forgot where I was going with this. But now I am back, and it is back, and I am getting bored and need to write something and there was this, yet another, unfinished Who Project. **

**I am doing this without a net so much, trying to edit it on my own, so if I do an atrocious job, well the comments will be appreciated. **

"Now…what is going on…here?" The Doctor asked rhetorically scanning the horizon rapidly his eyes darting back and forth in his head.

"OI! You lot…what are you doing here! Get away from there!" The Doctor spun around to see the figure that was running rapidly at them, he was indistinct now, but was rapidly forming into a man speeding at them.

Then a whistling above the Doctor attracted his notice, also rapidly growing louder, attracting his notice.

He looked up to see a flaming object approaching them, he could not make it out with the cone of fire exploding out the other end, but the Doctor suspected it was a missile.

The man who shouted at them finally caught up with them and he took in the three of them catching his breath.

"MOVE!" He gasped and took off the other direction, Amy and Rory following, the Doctor pausing for a second to look at the warheads which now entered the moon's atmosphere rapidly approaching them.

He too took off, chasing after the three receding figures into the darkness.

They ran for a solid minute, even the Doctor's lungs were burning and his hearts were pounding as they reached a door, it was closed, and again their rescuer was gasping.

He pounded on the door meekly; the rockets above them were now roaring seemingly drowning out the sound from the Doctor's vantage point.

"Let us in…please!" The man began to gasp at the door.

The door swung open and barely at the prodding of the man the Doctor ran head long into the opening followed closely by Amy, Rory, and their savior.

Just as he reached the last step of the bottom the sky exploded in sound and fire, he toppled to the ground as it was taken out from beneath them and banged his head on the cold concrete.

He shook his head and looked around for a second, taking in the bunker that he was in.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Their savior spat coming up directly to the Doctor, face to face.

"I need to see your superior officer." The Doctor responded backing off.

"Not until you tell me who….you…are!" Their savior spat slightly to them, rolling out his words.

"Look, we just came out of the sky came out of nowhere in the middle of a missile strike, wearing odd clothing, that's odd isn't it? I will be happy to answer your questions just I need to see your superior officer." The Doctor promised holding up his hand and speaking calmly.

The man looked as though he were still going to argue and make his demands, but thought better of it, as he sighed heaving his shoulders. "This way."

"Allons-y." The Doctor yipped cheerily, receiving odd looks from Amy and Rory. "Sorry, that's old isn't it?" He looked between them before heading off to join the man who had saved their lives.

They traveled through what looked like a command bunker of some sorts, a table dominated the center of the room with a map draped across it and another fancier map was off to one side mounted on a see through board.

Computers and people were dotted throughout the room, some of the latter was looking at them curiously, and most of them were attending to their maps.

The Doctor looked around and took all this in uneasily, a frown forming on his face.

"What the…?" The General looked up at the approaching entourage; his body was hunched over and looking at a map on his desk. "Lt. Who is these people!" The General barked, militarily.

The Lt. turned white as a sheet and came up short his mouth opening to respond but only succeeding in making a sucking noise.

"Hello I am the Doctor!" The Doctor greeted coming around the Lt and waved his arms slightly, his palms open in greeting.

"Doctor of what?" The General responded puzzled.

The Doctor sighed and reached into his coat, pulling out the psychic paper. "Inspector from Earth, come to check up on you lot."

"But we have lost contact with Earth a long time ago, how do you come to us?" The General moving his jaw around suspiciously.

"Top secret technology cannot be revealed until I can determine the planetary development General….?"

"General Boer Doctor, you wanted to know the situation?" He asked stepping around the Doctor and Amy, who was surprisingly quiet, and into the main room and into the main table.

"The religions continue to launch rocket attacks against us and our populace." The General reported taking in the entire map and pointing out some of the danger areas.

"OK…but how?" The Doctor peered at the General his brows furrowing in curiosity.

One of the aides looked and spoke; "Actually it is very simple, they are mounting simple…oh fifty pounder or so…warheads on a rocket engine" He manipulated the map and put out another photograph showing what he was talking about, "and launching them at the moon. The rockets get caught in our gravity well and then speeds to the planet, rapidly, and doing damage."

"OK...general back ground…how did this start?" The general and his aides shifted around uncomfortably, "Sorry was out of the loop."

"They the religions attacked us." The General started puffing his chest and speaking solemnly. "They launched a massive attack on our neighborhoods and laboratories in the suburbs driving us off the planet, and then they started to use our technology and schematics to build rockets and launched attacks on us here, killing our people, driving us mostly underground. We have been trying to launch counter attacks to silence the threat."

"Right…has anyone tried to organize a peace?" The Doctor asked.

"They are unapproachable, and will not be reasoned with!" The General spat.

"OK…OK. I need to go consult with me…." The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory. "My team."

He gestured to them and goes to the edge of the room.

"Doctor…what is going on here?" Rory asked.

"I…do not know." He admitted trying to stay calm; it was not EVERY day that he did not know something, just a lot of days.

"You don't know?" Amy asked trying to keep her voice calm but sounded slightly concerned as she peered at him curiously.

"No," He turned to look into the room before turning back, "Something is wrong here this should not be happening now…" He sighed and held his hands out to add emphasis as he explained, "It could be anything, a result of the time cracks, a slight temporal schism, someone else doing time cracks, the pure wibbly wobbliness of the Universe, or….a navigational error."

"You mean we are stuck here because of a navigational error?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"It's…possible." The Doctor shrugged, "It's happened before."

"Right," Rory deadpanned, sounding as skeptical as Amy.

"This is not my fault honest!" The Doctor protested attracting the gaze of some people in the room.

"So what about you and the Inspector from Earth…what's that about?" Amy probed trying to understand.

"Well, about four hundred years ago the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire started to explore and colonize various parts of the universe, ran into the Daleks, and other creatures but were able to colonize several worlds, including this one. They then lost contact with it about two hundred years ago, and then soon after that the two sides…the religions and the scientists…went to war. No one is sure exactly who started it."

"And the identity of this savior?" Amy smirked.

"Yeah I picked up that too." Rory smiled pointing at Amy.

"This is not my fault!" The Doctor hissed shaking his head violently.

"But regardless what are we going to do about it Doctor?" Rory asked getting back on point.

"Well we…no I…need to get to the other planet. Work out a solution, and I cannot do that from here I need to get to the other planet and find out what is going on."

"But not us though?" Amy pouted folding her arms over her chest.

"No…this is an interesting and unknown situation, besides there are wounded here, Rory is a Doctor and he-"

"Nurse."

"Oh fine, a nurse…try and give a man a compliment. And he can help."

"Fine," Amy snapped a bit.

"Take heart Amelia, I will be back before you can miss me….but not that fast." He snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Doctor where are you going?" General Boer asked as he started to leave the building.

"To my ship, to enter my report, I will only be a minute." The Doctor explained as he marched up the stairs, too quickly to hear any response.

He arrived at the TARDIS and looked around the area before fishing out his key and unlocking the lock.

"DOCTOR!" Amy yipped cheerfully causing the Doctor to jump startled.

"What…are you doing here?" he asked after he composed himself.

"Coming with you of course," She stated.

"No, no you aren't" The Doctor wagged his finger at her.

"Why?" Amy pouted again.

"Because it is safer here and could be quite dangerous." The Doctor explained his brows furrowing having explained this already.

Amy smirked at him, "Doctor, we have survived Daleks, Vampires in Venice, Cybermen, and the end of the universe. After that this should be nothing."

"But Rory will kill me if something happens to you!" The Doctor protested half feebly and half hysterically.

Amy winked at him and then placed her lips by his ear, "Yes he will, now shall we?" She smiled cheerfully.

The Doctor sighed, "Alright alright, come along Pond."

The squealing of the engines reverberated around the ruins as the TARDIS dematerialized.


End file.
